Miss You
by wayiiseewriting
Summary: Caroline Forbes and NiKlaus Mikaelson and rockstar NiKlaus Mikaelson come together because of a song.


Miss You

Fandom : The Vampire Diaries / The Originals

Couple : Caroline Forbes and NiKlaus Mikaelson

and rockstar NiKlaus Mikaelson come together because of a song.

PSA : The Vampire Diaries, The Originals and 'Miss You.' by Louis Tomlinson does not belong to me.

" _ **Is it my imagination?**_

 _ **Is it something that I'm taking?"**_

NiKlaus Mikaelson hand holds the mircophone a little tighter as the sound of his voice leaves his mouth. A small smile develops on his lips, as he looks to his manger and best friend, Elijah Mikaelson.

Elijah was one who enrouaged him to put pen to paper about the woman who had his heart, and what came about it was this song.

Though sometimes NiKlaus could be a pain in the ass, Elijah believed in his younger brother. He also believed in the realtionshop between the younger Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes. They both made each other better, stronger.

" _ **All the smiles that I'm faking  
Everything is great  
Everything is fucking great…"**_

Stefan Salvtore watches his best friend only for a moment as he stands at her hotel door with his arm crossed. She was slipping on a hoodie over her black tank top as she hums the tune to one of her new songs.

"Caroline." He says in a singy song over to catch her attention and bring it to him. When she looks over, he smiles. She was wearing his hoodie. It drove Stefan crazy, why did those two break up. They are perfect for each other.

"Yes." She anwsers, sitting on the king size hotel bed and slipping on her Converse shoes that NiKlaus got her for their one year anniversay.

"Elijah sent me something."

"Stefan." She begins to say in a warning tone but Stefan keeps talking. He knew what he was doing for his best friend was the right thing to do.

He moves quickly to her side, "Just watch. You don't have to say anything. Just watch." He pulls out his iPhone and presses play on the video the eldest Mikaelson sent him.

" _ **Going out every weekend**_

 _ **Staring at the stars or the ceiling.."**_

Caroline bit her lip as she watches the video. She always loved his voice. He has such a beautiful voice.

Stefan watches her for a moment, letting NiKlaus' voice fill him.

He missed her.

She missed him.

" _ **Hollywood friends, got to see them  
Such a good time  
I believe it this time.."**_

Elijah put away his phone at the end of the song, as NiKlaus steps away from the stage and towards the eldest Mikaelson.

"What did you think?" NiKlaus asks him, grabbing a random unopened water bottle.

Elijah smile, putting a hand on NiKlaus shoulder. "You did good."

"Do you think she is going to like it?"

The eldest Mikaelson smiles, nods lightly. He didn't want to anwser the question. "Alright. Come on. We have a few things to do before your opening night tomorrow."

" _ **Tuesday night**_

 _ **Glazed over eyes**_

 _ **Just one more pint or five**_

 _ **Does it even matter anyway?"**_

Caroline goes out that night. Los Angels. What a crazy town.

She bites her lip, downing the nearly full glass of whiksy the bartender handed over with no issues. She taps her feet against the wooden floor of the bar before looking to her best friend and manger, Stefan. "Why the hell did you show me that video?" The words are filled with anger but also hurt. "You had no right."

"You miss him, Caroline, And n0 matter how many times you want to say that you are better off without him, or that you do not miss him. We both know that is a lie."

She makes a face, wanting to fight back against Stefan's words but she know she can not. Her best friend was right.

She missed NiKlaus. Every single part of him. And here she was, in his hoodie, wearing the gift that he got her and missing half of her heart.

It was her idea to take the break.

How was she going to fix this?

" _ **We're dancing on tables**_

 _ **'Til I'm off my face**_

 _ **With all of my people**_

 _ **And it couldn't get better they say…"**_

NiKlaus was at a tablewith the rest of the Mikaelson family in a club in Boston, Massachutes. Rebekah and Kol Mikaelson, the two youngest Mikaelson, were mumbling on about the bartender's ass.

NiKlaus rolled his eyes. Sometimes, his family was something else. Honestly, he thought the Mikaelson family was to close until he talked to Caroline about it.

He smiled, just softly as he remembered her words. "I only have two people in my life that I can turn too if things go wrong. Elena and Katherine left me, my mother passed away, noone knows where Damon and Bonnie are. I only have you and Stefan. Without the both of you, I don't know what I would do. I think I am very blessed to have you in my life, and I think you should be very happy with the amount of people you have in your life… Family is a very good thing, NiKlaus. It couldn't get better..."

He sighs, standing up from the table. "I need another drink." And leaves the private party area to go to the bar.

Rebekah and Kol both look to their older brother, Elijah. Rebekah is the first person to ask. "Did you send the video?"

Elijah nods softly. "She'll be here tomorrow in Boston. Stefan already sent a message with their plane info and I have two tickets in their names. I just hope NiKlaus doesn't hate us for this."

Kol just smiles, "He won't. He will be to happy to see her than to be angry at us. You know?"

" _ **We're singing 'til last call  
And it's all out of tune  
Should be laughing, but there's something wrong  
And it hits you when the lights go on  
Shit, maybe I miss you**_…"

The next morning, Caroline Forbes walked in LAX with an overnight and holding a baby Bison that NiKlaus picked up for when she was sick on their Yellowstone vaction.

She was heading to Boston, to see him. To confess her love for him, how it never stopped and how much she needed him in his life.

" _ **Now I'm asking my friends how I should say I'm sorry  
They say "Lad, give it time, there's no need to worry"  
And we can't even be on the phone now  
And I can't even be with you alone now.."**_

"How is he even going to forgive me, Stefan? I broke his heart." Caroline frowns softly after they got settled in first class.

Stefan puts a warming hand on Caroline's shoulder. "You tell him the truth. That you miss him. That you made a mistake and you need him."

She frowns, hugging the Bison that she nicknamed Ni closer to her chest. "I just hope that he can forgive me."

" _ **Oh how, shit changes**_

 _ **We were in love**_

 _ **Now, we're strangers**_

 _ **When I feel it coming up I just throw it all away**_

 _ **Get another two shots 'cause it doesn't matter anyway…"**_

NiKlaus tapped his foot, before slippping on the brown leather jacket. Elijah stood beside him, snapping a quick picture of the self made rockstar getting ready. He opens his brother's twitter account that was on his cellphone, attaching the photo to a tweetn along with the caption, "So exicted to start off this tour in Boston. Hope to see you there tonight… xxx "

Elijah slides his phone in his back pocket. "Are you alright?" He knew his younger brother's nervous habits. Inculding tapping his foot on the ground and playing with his hair.

"Everyone is going to know the song is about her. What if she gets angry?" NiKlaus turns to face the other man in the small room.

Elijah, right then, wants to tell him of the surprise. But he knew he couldn't. He made a promise, and he was a man of his word. "I think she is going to like it. And maybe even love it. When I watched you sing the song on the sidelines yesterday, I could tell that you were putting your heart and soul into the song. I could feel your pain, NiKlaus. And Caroline will feel it, too."

It was what NiKlaus needed to hear. "Wish me luck, brother."

" _ **We're dancing on tables**_

 _ **'Til I'm off my face**_

 _ **With all of my people**_

 _ **And it couldn't get better they say…"**_

It was a full house for NiKlaus' kickoff for his world tour and a small smile fills his face. The beat to the song starts off and he beings to sing his newest song.

Off stage, Caroline hears him sing. She had a little time before she reached the concert and she decied to make herself beautiful. Th0ugh, Caroline knows NiKlaus liked anything that she wore. Always saying she was beautiful no matter what she wore, no matter what she looked like.

She had slipped into a black dress, that came up above her knees. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she wore two inch black high heels with a little bit of lace.

She looks to Elijah. "Give me a mic…"

"What?" Elijah says almost speechless. "You want to go out on stage? No."

She looks back to him, a small amount of anger in her eyes. "Yes. Now."

Like NiKlaus, Caroline could also be scary when she wanted too.

" _ **We're singing 'til last call  
And it's all out of tune  
Should be laughing, but there's something wrong  
And it hits you when the lights go on…"**_

She shakes her fingers, she shakes her hands as she rocks back and forth on her feet. She was waiting for the perfect time to step out on the stage. She wanted to surprise Niklaus, and this seemed like the perfect way.

The first time, Stefan showed NiKlaus singing on stage. For him to show so much emotion, she knew that this was the right choice.

She looks to Elijah then to Stefan before putting the mic next to her mouth.

" _ **We're dancing on tables  
'Til I'm off my face…"**_

It only take a moment of NiKlaus to know another voice has joined him, but when he looked around on stage there was noone singing.

Then she steps out from the shadows and a smile grows on his face. She was singing his song, she was here. In Boston. Wait...how did she know the song? Why does he even care?

NiKlaus lets his hands drop to his side as he watches her.

" _ **With all of my people  
And it couldn't get better they say…"**_

He doesn't hear the fans chanting their name, he just hears her. He just sees her.

Once she is next to him, she slowly puts her hand on his cheek. She was just singing to him, now. Everything else in this moment, did not matter.

" _ **We're singing 'til last call  
And it's all out of tune  
Should be laughing, but there's something wrong…"**_

He can not help himself. The way she sang his song, the way his heart was beating. He knew he wasn't dreaming. His eyes closes as he whispers her name.

" _ **And it hits you when the lights go on…"**_

She smiles, as NiKlaus closes in.

" _ **Shit, maybe I'll miss you."**_

His lips touching her lips. She drops the mic, giving herself to him as the crowd goes wild.


End file.
